Part Time
by pinkish-red hearts
Summary: Effie was the new District 12 Escort, but she had a little secret. Maid-sama inspired. XD There's a years later epilogue. Despite my hardcore Hayffie-ness fangiringl, my by-the-book compulsions are stronger, so Hayffie is only implied. -.-'
1. Caught!

Effie Trinket was the new District 12 escort... but she had a little secret.

It was getting late in the maid latte and many of the regulars have left to watch the Games. Only a few men were left, sipping coffee. Effie, wearing a short black wig, a black and white maid outfit, and light make-up, went over to the handful of customers, one by one to see if they needed anything else.

Ring

Being nearest to the door, Effie swiftly turned to bow and greet at the entering customer.

"Good evening, sir, and welcome to the maid latte."

"Uh...thanks."

Effie widened her eyes, still bent down. She recognized that voice anywhere. Her hips were frozen in the bending position.

"Hey, you got a broken hip or something?" he asked.

Crap. She couldn't let him know, but she can't bend forever. She had no choice. Effie straightened herself and looked at the man she loathed directly with a polite smile. Sure enough, her ears were truthful. There was Haymitch Abernathy, with his messy black hair, gray eyes, that clean shaved face which Effie yelled him to do and his signature alcohol smell.

"Oh, it's nothing...uh..."

She could hear her co-workers giggle from behind and made use of his popularity.

"It's Mr. Abernathy, correct?"

He furrowed his brow and nodded.

"I-I was just... surprised at your presence, here. That's all."

This excuse was not a complete lie. Haymitch was supposed to be in the train to District 12 two hours ago after their tributes died in the Cornucopia on the first day.

"Hey, have I seen you before?"

She felt uneasy. He studied her face so intently.

"Probably you saw me in the crowd during the Games," she replied masking all her nervousness with calmness. Haymitch shrugged it off and walked over to the nearest empty table. She sighed in relief and stormed into the kitchen, but her manager blocked her.

"Where do you think you're going, Effie?" her manager growled.

"I am not going out there. Why don't you let the other girls handle it? They LIKE him." Effie pointed over to the her squealing co-workers in the corner.

"You know Haymitch better." The manager began pushing her. "You go serve him,"

"But-"

"No, Effie,"

She huffed at her manager's decision, but she couldn't deny it. She had to go over there and ask for his order without showing a hint of being agitated.

"Are you ready to order sir?" she asked her.

"You got any booze?"

Effie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Wherever Haymitch is, booze follows.

"Well, we are experimenting on this new dessert called liquor float. It's basically liquor topped with ice cream. But it's fairly new and we don't really-"

"I'll take that,"

"Okay, sir. Anything else?"

He shook his head and Effie turned her heels as quickly as she can. The lesser the time she faced him, the better. She gave the cook the order and in less than two minutes of relief, she was bringing it back to him with her discomfort.

"Here you go, enjoy,"

She handed out the glass on a saucer. Haymitch gulped all the liquid, leaving the ice cream in the glass. Ice cream smeared his face. He wiped it off with his sleeve.

"Can I have another one?" he asked.

She nodded but she was hoping so bad that he'd just leave.

Haymitch asked for more liquor float six more times, and he's already a little tipsy.

"Mr. Abernathy? Would you like to have the bill already? You don't look well," Effie told him with a slight tinge of concern in her voice.

"You Capitol people are already rich? Why do you need to have more money?" he muttered.

Effie tried her best to maintain that smile because it's slipping.

"Business is business, sir, whether you're from District 12 or capitol,"

He huffed. "Fine."

She handed out the bill and he blinked at the paper. He fished his wallet from his pocket and paid the exact amount. He requested that all the ice cream he didn't finish be put in a plastic cup for takeout. Effie was itching for him to leave but she did as asked anyway so he'll leave for good.

"Thank you for coming," she greeted as Haymitch staggered to the door. All she thought of that 'thank you' was thank you for leaving. When he was out of sight, she headed to the dressing room and changed into a simple yellow dress with her natural red hair hanging up to her shoulders. She didn't even put on make-up since her house was only two blocks away. Her day had been exhausting and she wanted to go home. She went through the back door and met up with her best friend Sapphire who was taking out the trash.

"Effie, going home so soon?" Saph asked her.

"Yeah, it's hard to keep up with two jobs at the same time," Effie replied.

"You must feel so lucky to be the district 12 escort and work with THE Haymitch Abernathy," Saph squealed cheerily.

Effie laughed. "Well, if I did like the smell of alcohol and vomit and the sound of sarcasm, then yes, I would feel EXTREMELY lucky,"

"Oh come on, Eff. He couldn't be that bad,"

Effie sighed. "Oh you don't know the half of it." Effie managed a smirk. "I'll just go ahead. Okay?"

Saph gave her a hug before leaving Effie alone in the alley. She walked through it yawning a bit. When she was about to reach the light, a shadowed figure formed across radiating street lamps.

"Hello..."

There was that voice again, that voice that irritated her. She had to be polite one more time.

"Mr. Abernathy, why are you still here?"

She widened her eyes trying to look curious, but his smirk told her that she was busted.

"Don't you Mr. Abernathy me, Effie. I heard you,"

All the gentleness in her face melted to a sour expression.

"Hm! I'm surprised you still remember my name,"

She imitated his smirk.

"...And weren't you supposed to be on the train two hours ago?" she added.

Haymitch sighed. "Yeah, but I fell asleep and missed it. I got bored so I fled from the peacekeepers and went here to hide."

An awkward silence followed. Haymitch leaned against the wall and folded his arms. Effie noticed that he didn't have the ice cream anymore. He probably finished it, she thought.

"Why are you working here anyway?" Haymitch spoke, probably not liking the silence and itching to make fun of her. "Not paid enough? I thought they'd pay you more being in the most unruly district ever," he scoffed.

"It's nothing like that, Haymitch. I've been working part-time here to pay for my tuition. I was working here for three years."

Effie turned her head to face the back door. "Everyone here is close to my heart. I can't leave them just yet,"

"Aah, so you do have a heart in this barbaric city of yours,"

Effie felt like slapping him, but instead she just walked passed him.

"See you next year, Haymitch, and may the odds be ever in your favor,"

She waved a hand at him.

"You know it won't, sweetheart," he replied.

Effie did what she had been holding back for minutes, rolling her eyes.

"Oh by the way, less make-up makes you look cute,"

It was faded but Effie could hear what could be a compliment from Haymitch.


	2. Epilogue

Many, many, MANY years later...

"And that is how Effie was always trying to keep everything on time," Haymitch concluded.

Effie had a slight blush over the memory, but a feeling of sadness washed over remembering more than half of the crew including Sapphire and her manager was killed in the bombings.

"Did you have that job when you know... we were around?" Peeta asked while he was bouncing his baby girl on his lap to amuse her.

"Oh, heavens no, Peeta. My co-workers encouraged me to quit my job two months before my second year as escort, even though they will miss me a lot,"

She stared at her teacup lost in her thoughts. Katniss felt Effie's discomfort and turned to Haymitch.

"Hey Haymitch, how did the peacekeepers decide not to barbecue you alive after finding out you were gone?" Katniss asked hoping to chase away the bad aura.

"They didn't have anything against me anymore, after..." Haymitch trailed off.

Peeta coughed while Katniss replied him with a guilty stare. Haymitch felt awkward and hated it. So, he decided to lighten up the mood.

"Well, they did find me completely passed out outside a bar. They were all probably too lazy to give me punishment. My mentor, the first District 12 victor of the Hunger Games was too old to be a repalcement, so taking me out would be too much work,"

Everyone started to smile, even the baby girl was laughing.

"How could you get drunk over six glasses of liquor, Haymitch? You've had more than one dozen bottles when you mentored us and you were still able to give us good advice," Katniss joked.

"Yeah... even though I had to bathe you," Peeta added and shuddered at the memory.

"Well, I was new to it okay? What was in that liquor, Eff?" Haymitch asked.

"Don't ask me. I wasn't the one who made it. I was just your waitress,"

Katniss laughed. "I would've loved to see Effie polite to Haymitch in a maid dress,"

Haymitch curled his lips into his signature smirk.

"Well..." he mumbled.

Effie glared at Haymitch.

"Haymitch, what are you thinking?" Effie bit her lip with worry.

Haymitch pulled out something from under the table. Effie's eyes grew wide. In front of her was her old maid outfit and Haymitch was waving it in front of Peeta and Katniss.

"W-where did you get that?" Effie screeched.

"I stole it when I helped you move out years ago,"

"But... That was almost ten years ago, and why take it out now?"

Effie was pounding her fists in the air, screaming insults while Haymitch stood on the chair, holding out the dress away from her.

"Just so I could annoy you,"

"HAYMITCH!"

"Hey, princess, thought that Maid Latte taught you a thing or two about holding your temper,"

"I'm not a maid or an escort anymore, so I don't care about temper tantrums as much as I used to,"

"Really? Good. Cause I can keep doing this all the time,"

Haymitch continued to stand on the chair. Effie continued to yell at him. Katniss took the baby and left them to put her to sleep. Peeta cleaned up the table. He would pause at some point to look at the two arguing over a girl's ancient artifact and tried his best to tame his thoughts of ideas.


End file.
